titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel "Sinless" Jones
Appearance :Hansel has an athletic build. He has a tattoo on his right eyelid of a man holding his his hands up, with a sun slightly above his hands. Clothing :He wears a red hoodie with a black suit over it. He doesn't tuck in his red hoodie, so he has a small bit of red coming down from the bottom of his suit. He wears black jeans and has golden chains by his left pocket. He wears black shoes with red socks that aren't able to be seen because of his jeans. He also wears a happy face mask that he takes off when using his super power. The happy face mask is yellow with black dots for eyes and the standard happy face smile, but it has a few bullet dents on it. He wipes the blood off of it after a mission. Notable Equipment :Hansel holds two weapons. The first is a desert eagle, a hand gun that can do quite a bit of damage, with a silencer attached. His second gun, one that he carries over his shoulder, is an MP44, a German Assault rifle that is made to do a lot of damage in a small amount of time. He has improved sights on the MP44. Personality :PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION HERE Powers and Abilities Shadow Fiend :This is a summoning power, creating a giant (6-18 feet tall) large fiend, whose size is based on how much he swells up due to outer light. To create a fully-sized demon, 3.5 posts have to be spent in light, with the fourth post ending with him summoning the demon, Gore. Gore has four legs, a flat head and scythes for hands. The scythes reach is equal to half of its size (3-9 feet reach). :In order to summon the fiend, Hansel places his mask beside him. His shadow will rise up, engulfing the mask, in order to summon the fiend. The fiend will wear the mask over its face, appearing near Hansel. :The fiend hates light, as light is placed around it, it swells. With enough light, Gore will be angry enough to try and force Hansel to release him. :Gore whispers dark thoughts of murder, torture, and despair inside of Hansel's mind as Hansel grows it. These put Hansel in a state of duress, which explains why he doesn't like creating the demon. If he keeps the shadow in light, the voices continuously get louder and louder, and more violent. Hansel has at times caused himself an immense amount of pain to try and dull the voices, but they only got louder, which is why he really does try anything and everything before using this power. :The demon's driving force is gore. The demon wants people to die in the most gruesome way possible. He works only to achieve this goal, and Hansel's only control of him is when the demon appears. It's almost like Pandora and her box. He can open it whenever, but he can't control what gets opened. Lightning Rift :By opening a rift and splitting his scythes into arms, Gore can summon a lightning strike from the rift onto a large enemy. He doesn't do this most of the time, though, because it goes against his driving motive. This is a last resort, much like his own summoning is a last resort. Weaknesses :In pitch blackness, he cannot use his power. The shadow fiend is also a last-resort ability. He will normally NOT use this attack except in times of absolute emergency. Other Abilities :Hansel is adept at firearms. See Notable Equipment for more information. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :He was born under a killer, with his mother dying in child birth. His father was arrested, only allowed to see his baby born before being put under the chair. As part of an experiment, Hansel was placed under an order of pacifist monks to see if evil could be removed from developing minds. The society of monks had immediately taken an interest to him, placing him above a monk that had previously been highly regarded known as Kazish. Kazish was infuriated at this, and, under complete envy, had invoked on the demon Wrath to help him kill the child. He had strapped Hansel down, preparing him as a sacrifice. However, as the knife came down onto Hansel’s chest, darkness surged and pushed the monk back. Hansel’s blood dripped, the knife barely missing his heart, as demonic powers began to heal him. The Shadow Fiend, who had called itself “Gore”, emerged from the temple grounds. The demon had killed the monks, including the evil one, and submerged itself inside of Hansel’s shadow :After that event, Hansel was assigned a lawyer to try and nullify the “Purge Evil” experiment he was a part of. The only way he could remove the contract was by changing his name. So, Hansel changed his last name to “Jones”, which was the name of the judge appointed to rule the case. He had won the favor of the court and was able to live a free life. :A member of the Brotherhood of Evil approached him on his 21st birthday at a small pub. He told Hansel that he could give Hansel power and control, two things he had never really had before. Hansel gladly accepted, and was put in to the Information Cell. Nobody in the Brotherhood of Evil had ever seen his powers. They only knew that whenever he was assigned to kill a person, he went alone, and that person was dead by the end of the night. He hadn’t been assigned to kill someone who had powers, though. His assignments were normally purely political, and even then they were rare. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Electromancers Category:Occult Category:Titans Together